A brake disc is known from DE 10 2007 013 512 A1 that has a radially internal supporting part that can be supported on a vehicle axis or vehicle wheel and a radially external friction disc that is connected to the radially internal supporting part via connecting elements extending in the radial direction. For connecting the connecting elements extending radially with the supporting part or the friction disc, at least the radial ends of the connecting elements are form fittingly surrounded or cast in by the supporting part or friction disc. Furthermore, the friction disc has two axially opposing friction rings, connected to each another via cooling ribs, extending radially towards the interior opposite the friction rings for creating the connecting elements. A significant disadvantage of this device lies in the fact that the axially opposing friction rings, the cooling ribs, and the connecting elements are made of one single piece and from the same material, especially gray cast iron. This results in a relatively high overall weight of the brake disc, which has a negative effect on the vehicle's fuel consumption.